Aurora Potter
by harryismylife1222
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister? What if she'd been in hiding with Sirius for 15 years? What if the outcome of OOTP was a little different thanks to this change? Some early Hinny romance some Romione too. Oh and George/OC! Slightly AU. My first fic! T for now, may become M. R&R Please!
1. Aurora Lily Black

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books That's what J.K. Rowling is for.

It was a bright, sunny, August day in New York City. I was getting my school things ready for my fifth year at Gothica School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when my adopted father Sirius Black came into my room.

My dad was a very handsome man. With the cover story that the Order of the Phoenix was using my dad had to temporarily age his face. Apparently twelve years in Azkaban did a lot to one's youth, at least, that's what Mad-Eye said.

"Well, seems as if there's been a change of plans, sweetheart," he said as he surveyed the mess growing on my bedroom floor. "The Order has decided that you being in hiding is beginning to be pointless and they, we, want you to finally meet your brother." He smiled as I got up from my organizing with a huge grin on my face.

"You mean I'm going to meet Harry?" He confirmed my question with a nod and I ran to hug him. He returned my hug and kissed my on top of my head. He knew I'd been waiting for this my whole life.

It all started when Voldemort targeted my family. My mother and father were Lily and James Potter. From what my dad tells me they were brilliant. Well, when my parents found out about our family being in danger, my mother was pregnant. Not just with Harry like everyone thought, but with twins. On the night my brother and I were born, we were christened right away. We became Harry James Potter and Aurora Lily Black. My parents saw it important that they gave me to Sirius and named him Harry's godfather since Voldemort was only after "a boy born at the end of July", even though me and Harry looked exactly alike as infants; same jet black hair, same emerald green eyes. So Sirius and I went into hiding in the most highly populated city in America, and Harry and my parents waited to die in Godric's Hollow. Obviously my brother was the only one that didn't die and everyone knows the rest.

Dumbledore and the rest of the Order devised a cover story that Sirius went after the rat that betrayed my parents Peter Pettigrew, and they sent him to "Azkaban". The person that really went there was Sirius's brother Regulus to protect him from Voldemort when he switched sides.

Now, I've always known I had a brother and Sirius always made sure that I knew who my parents were and what wonderful people they were. I was always reminded that I looked like a complete mixture of my parents with my father's jet-black hair with with my mother's curls along with her gem-green eyes. I had a happy life living with Sirius in our lavish apartment on Park Avenue (AN: Link on profile page). When I was eleven I got my letter from Gothica as expected and I'd been going there up until the last day of my fourth year.

At Gothica there were no houses. We all wore one uniform in one color scheme (AN: Link on profile of A's uniform), and there were no rivalries. It was nice. Our uniforms were made to look like common private school uniforms because the school was located in the heart of New England where there was Muggles galore. At school I was good at many subjects, specifically potions thanks to my private mentor Severus Snape, much to the dismay of Sirius.

"So, continue packing your things, and let me know when you're finished so we can head to London." My dad said gesturing towards my mess.

"Is Harry already at the manor?" I asked, still completely excited.

"Yes, he's been there for a few days now. Just remember Aurora; he has no clue that you're his sister. I'm sure he'll get a good idea once he sees you, but stay on the down low until I tell you it's time. Got it?" He gave me a stern look. He knew about the mischievous streak I inherited from my biological father.

"But Dad, does he know that Azkaban and everything was a hoax?" he looked at me exasperated for a moment, but still answered my question.

"Yes, he just doesn't know why. Now that Regulus is free and my name's been cleared, it's safe for him to know. Now answer my question, young lady." I couldn't help but smirk at his expression because he was having trouble suppressing a grin himself.

"Of course, Daddy. I don't want to mess things up, anyway. You all have gone through too much trouble already." With that my dad left me to finish packing as I daydreamed of what my brother was like.

A/N: So I hope you like it! The idea's been in my head for a few days now and I just felt the need to write it! REVIEWS are greatly welcomed!


	2. Meetings and Eavsdroppings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did though…:(

As soon as I was done with packing everything as my dad told me to, I grabbed the cage containing my owl Piper and headed to the kitchen where my adoptive father was waiting.

"Have everything, love?" he asked. As I looked around the apartment, I noticed covers over all of the furniture. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach. I nodded.

"Dad," I began, "we're not coming back here for a while, are we?" My dad had a somber look about him as he shook his head slowly.

"No, Aurora. We'll be living in London, and you will attend Hogwarts. Dumbledore has already made arrangements for your arrival. We'll have to go to Diagon Alley to get your school uniform and such." I perked up at the sound of going to Hogwarts. It sounded wonderful based on the stories my dad would tell me of his time there with my birth parents.

"How're we getting to London?" I automatically knew this was a stupid question. My father wore a big grin and I knew what I dreaded was coming.

"We're going to have to apparate there, sorry dear." Although he didn't look sorry at all as he held out his arm for me to take while picking up my gigantic suitcase. Ass.

As I grabbed his arm I felt a swooshing feeling that I always felt when it came to side-along apparition. All of a sudden we were standing in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. I was feeling a little dizzy as I felt at least ten pairs of eyes on myself and only myself.

The first person to come up to me was a plump, short witch with red hair and the friendliest look about her.

"Hello dear! I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur." She gestured towards a man of average height who also donned red hair and a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'm Aurora." I introduced myself with a smile because I just couldn't help it. The Weasleys just made me want to in spite of myself.

"Wotcher, Aurora! I'm Tonks!" A man I recognized as my dad's best friend Remus Lupin gave her an amused look. "All right," she sighed. "My fool of a mother named me Nymphadora. Merlin knows why." I smiled at her.

"I think you have a beautiful name, Tonks." I said as she smiled.

"Not as pretty as Aurora." For the first time I noticed her hair go from a long, fiery red to spiky bubblegum pink in about five seconds. It would have been nice to go from my long waves to a shorter cut in a matter of seconds and be able to go back whenever I wanted. It must have been a spell I needed to learn, and fast.

"How-?"

"Tonks here is a metamorphmagus. She can change her appearance at will." My dad explained as Tonks gave herself a duck's bill. I giggled quietly. I had a feeling that I would really like Tonks.

"Well it's about damn time we met, Miss Black." The rugged voice belonged to a tall, heavily scarred man who was clearly missing a chunk off his nose. He had one leg and an electric blue eye that swiveled all over the place. He didn't shake my hand, but eyed it cautiously.

"Aurora, this is Alastor Moody. We like to call him Mad-Eye though. He sees everything." My dad whispered the last part and winked at me. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I hear everything, too, Black." Said Mad-Eye as he walked off grumbling.

The next person I met was standing next to Professor Snape. He was a black wizard, tall and friendly looking.

"Hello, Aurora. I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. It is a pleasure." Kingsley Shacklebolt had a deep, slow voice that I found to be quite soothing. I waved to him and whispered a hello.

The final person to greet me was a tall old man with long silver hair and an even longer beard. He had a twinkle in his blue eyes that was reassuring. He took my hand and shook it once.

"Hello, Aurora. I've waited quite a long time to meet you, my dear. I'm sure your brother is anxious as well." He winked at me and all of a sudden there was a crash and a groan outside the kitchen door. Mrs. Weasley ran out to see who had made the noise.

"Harry James Potter!" she yelled in a deathly tone. There were some ruffling sounds, and when she came back into the kitchen she came with a scrawny boy with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore round glasses and he was smiling sheepishly at my dad. But the most prominent feature on my brother was a lightening bolt-shaped scar that looked fresh even though I knew it wasn't.

[Type text] [Type text] [Type text]A/N: So I totally couldn't wait to update the next chapter! Sorry if this was a little on the boring side! She did have to meet the Order after all! Aurora will be acquainted with Harry and the rest of the gang next! Until then Review please!


	3. Getting Aquainted

Disclaimer: Only JKR owns Harry Potter. Sadly, I am not JKR.

I stood frozen while Mrs. Weasley reprimanded Harry for eavesdropping. I couldn't help but think about how I would have done the exact same thing as my brother given the circumstances, or any time, really. I imagined us doing some eavesdropping together as a form of sibling bonding. When Mrs. Weasley was done, my brother nodded off towards me.

"Well, is this her then, Sirius, your daughter?" he questioned my dad. Sirius could only nod. Harry walked over to my still frozen form and held out a hand, looking down.

"I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you, Aurora." I took his hand and waited for him to look up at me. And when he finally did, he gasped, because he was staring into my eyes, his eyes.

"More lies, then? After all we've been through I thought you lot would have the decency to tell me the truth!" he dropped my hand and turned to the Order scathing.

"Harry you of all people know that we couldn't tell you-" Sirius began.

"That I have a bloody sister, Sirius? HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU SIT THERE AND LIE TO ME FOR TWO YEARS?" He exploded. My dad sat there speechless as Harry continued. "But no, Harry doesn't need to know that he has living family left! I mean honestly, I get that you had to lie about Azkaban and such, but this? I thought we were closer than that." With that, my brother stormed out of the kitchen shaking furiously.

"Harry!" My dad started to go after him, but Mr. Weasley grabbed his arm.

"Give him some time to calm down, Sirius. I can only imagine how he feels right now." Sirius nodded and sat at the long table.

As for myself, I felt absolutely terrible. I knew his reaction would have been bad, but not that bad. I wiped away traitor tears as Mrs. Weasley put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you have Kreacher bring your things to your room, and I'll make us some dinner, dear. And don't you worry about that brother of yours. He'll come around. He always does." She gave me a warm smile and I nodded, giving her a smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes.

"Kreacher," I called softly. The house-elf appeared in front of me with a bow. I had no clue why that elf liked me, but he did. "Can you bring my things to my room, please?"

"But of course, Miss Aurora. Kreacher is delighted to be at your service." He grabbed my suitcase and apparated to my room.

I picked up Piper's cage and glanced over at my dad, who had his head down on the table. Remus and Tonks were sitting on either side of him; I supposed they were trying to console him. With a sigh, I walked out of the kitchen and trudged up two flights of stairs to my room. On the way up I thought heard a pair of voices say "dibs" unanimously. I shook my head with a smile.

When I walked into my room, I found a pair of girls sitting on my bed, they stood up when I was completely in the room and shut my door. One was a few inches taller than me. She was very pretty and had red hair and a friendly smile. The other was taller. She had a pretty face surrounded by a mane of long, bushy brown hair. She had this intellectual look about her as she studied my intently. I let out an awkward cough.

"Not trying to sound rude or anything," I began, looking at the both of them, "But what exactly are you doing in here? This _is _my room, isn't it?" I looked around and saw all of my posters in their right places. The redheaded girl was the first to speak.

"We didn't mean to intrude, but by the way Harry slammed his door about five minutes ago I figured you must be his secret sister!" The other girl gasped and her face lit up with a look of realization.

"How do you know about that?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I asked her. I thought only the Order knew who I was, and well now Harry.

"Oh, my brothers and I have been eavesdropping on the Order while Harry and the rest are asleep, sorry, Hermione," She addressed the girl standing next to her, earning herself a glare from Hermione. "But I'm getting completely ahead of myself. I'm Ginny Weasley, and this here is Harry's best friend Hermione Granger. Quite the brainiac, Hermione is. I'm surprised she didn't figure you out within five seconds."

"Uh-huh," was my brilliant reply. "Well I'm Aurora, as I'm sure you already know." Ginny smiled sheepishly at me.

"So you really are Harry's twin sister, then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. Listen, it's really nice meeting the two of you, but do you mind giving me some time to unpack? I promise I'll come down in a bit. I'm a little curious to meet these brothers of yours, Ginny." They both nodded and quietly sauntered downstairs.

I walked over to my suitcase on my bed and opened it. I put all of my clothes in the wardrobe and all of my beauty products on the dresser in front of my bed. I would have to ask my dad to paint the walls, as they were a bit too dark for my liking.

A half-hour later when I was done, I went downstairs to the second room as promised. Ginny opened her bedroom door and I walked in. I was met by grins from three boys with red hair that I assumed were Ginny's brothers. One had the same freckles as the other two, but was tall and skinny. The other two were identical twins and were stockier than their brother. They also seemed a few years older than the rest of us.

"Well hello there," said one twin in a flirtatious tone. "I'm George." He took my hand and planted a kiss on it.

"And I'm Fred," said the other in the exact same tone, taking my other hand and doing the same as his brother did. I giggled quietly, feeling my cheeks grow red. When they were done, they perked up.

"But we're better known as Gred and Forge!" they said in unison. I couldn't help but laugh.

Their brother turned pink as he approached me and shook my hand awkwardly.

"I'm Ron." He said and walked back to his place next to Harry quickly. I couldn't help but notice my brother stifling a laugh by covering it with a cough.

"It's really nice to meet you all," I said for what felt like the hundredth time today. "I'm sure we'll all be great friends." This earned matching grins from Fred and George.

"Oh I _know _we will," said Fred.

"Given the stories we've heard from your delightful father." Finished George. The both gave me a dramatic royal wave and dissapparated, confirming my earlier suspicions of their older age.

Harry smiled at me and looked like he was about to say something when-

"DINNER!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, and we all strolled down to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

[Type text] [Type text] [Type text]A/N: So, yeah! Let me know what you think! And I will gladly take suggestions for the next chapter! Till then!


	4. Family Ties

Disclaimer: As you all know I am not JKR, so I own nothing except Aurora!

**APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP APAPAP**

In the kitchen Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and I found the rest of the Weasleys, Tonks and Remus, and my dad sitting at the dinner table. All looked serious except for Fred and George. I was starting to realize that they probably never stopped smiling. That's okay though, because they both had nice smiles…

As we sat down, all eyes were on me.

"Aurora, dear, help yourself to whatever. There's plenty for everyone here," Mrs. Weasley gestured to the mass of food across the middle of the table. There were two different roasts-lamb and beef-and shepherd's pie. There were also two bowls of mashed potatoes and two boats of gravy. I helped myself to some lamb and potatoes, but instead of putting gravy on my potatoes, I mixed some butter into them. The meal was absolutely delicious.

"Leave some for us now, Aurora," said George smirking. I smiled, embarrassed.

"Yeah, we're all hungry, too, you know." Fred added as he shoved a forkful of shepherd's pie in his mouth. When I finished chewing, I glared at the pair.

"For your information, this is the first time I've eaten all day." Mrs. Weasley glared at Sirius.

"By choice!" My father added, glaring back at her.

"Well, looks like someone has interesting eating habits," said Fred.

"Harry, mate, I think you might beat her in the eating department!" George called from across the table. Harry chuckled and wisely kept his mouth shut, finishing his meal.

"Oh, I'd like to see the two of you pack a whole room the size of this kitchen the Muggle way!" They opened their mouths to retort, but I beat them to it. "Separately!" They looked down and continued on their food. When Fred came up for air, I was prepared.

"Well, you talk funny, yank!" was his incredible comeback.

"I could say the same about you, redcoat." I said calmly, not a smirk on my face. He went back to finishing his pie.

"By the way, Molly," my dad looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Aurora's allergic to pigs and their meat. She likes turkey bacon and sausage. I'm sure you'll be able to find other substitutes as well." Mrs. Weasley looked at me with pity written all over.

"Oh, you poor dear, I'll have to go to the market tomorrow during Harry's trial and find things for you." I looked up with surprise. So did my brother.

"Harry's got a trial?" I asked, not knowing who would reply.

"Well, yes, but don't worry, he's done _nothing wrong_." My dad answered as he said the last part to Harry.

"Yes, Sirius, because that's exactly how the Ministry's going to see it." Spat Harry.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand when she saw everyone was done, and replaced the food with plates of pudding in front of each of us. That, too, was delicious.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked Harry. He smiled at me.

"Well, it all started when my stupid cousin Dudley, well I guess he's your cousin too…anyway Dudley and a group of his friends came up to me and began to mock me at the park. I pulled my wand out because Dudley's terrified of it, he's a Muggle, you see. Dudley's friends ran and Dudley and I began to walk home. All of a sudden it got cold, which was odd because it had to be the hottest day of the summer. All of a sudden, I see a couple of dementors." I gasped.

"Real dementors?" he nodded in answer to my question.

"So anyway, the dementors go for the both of us, but since Dudley couldn't see them, he didn't have a clue what was going on. The whole time this was going on, the fat git thought I was doing it on purpose! So I casted my patronus and the dementors went away. My Squib neighbor helped me drag the lump home, and I got a howler from the Ministry saying I'd been expelled. A little later I got another saying that I'd have a trial before I was expelled. And now I'm here." I looked at him with awe.

"You can cast a patronus, too?" He gave me an exasperated look. Everyone else laughed.

"That whole story and all you got from it was-what? You can, also?" this made Sirius smile widely.

"Well of course I can! Remus here taught me the summer after my third year! Mine's a doe. What's yours?" my brother looked dumbfounded.

"It-it's a stag." And then I knew why.

"Amazing how things stay in the family, isn't it?" Sirius asked with a smirk. I think everyone knew how close he was with his family. The twins sniggered and Ginny and Hermione held back giggles of their own.

"Well, I think it's about time for bed! Children, go on now!" Mrs. Weasley said. She had a look on her face that I wouldn't dare argue with. Harry and I began to follow the Weasleys out of the kitchen when Sirius cleared his throat.

"I would like the two that I am responsible for to stay behind." Mrs. Weasley glared at my father.

"Sirius, it's nearly ten o'clock and you know Harry needs to be up early for his hearing!" my dad only looked at her calmly.

"I shall make our little _family meeting _brief then, Molly." Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback and turned angrily to mind the dishes.

"Come on, you two." We followed my father out of the kitchen and into the closed off tearoom. He gestured for us to sit on the sofa across from his armchair and we did.

"So, now that you're out in the open, Aurora, eventually Voldemort's going to find out about you. Even if the two of you end up in different houses make sure you keep a close eye on one another. Yes, there will be teachers watching both of you, but as family you both have the duty to take care of each other." Sirius watched the two of us and smiled gravely.

"Well of course we'll look after each other, Sirius." Harry said, he had the same look on his face as I did when there was a nagging question that I wanted to ask, but not at that particular moment. "I've already lost enough family. I'm not about to lose anymore. And that means you, too." My dad and I both smiled at him.

"Well, I think it's about time for bed! Harry?" my brother nodded and we said our goodnights to my dad and walked upstairs together.

"Did you really mean what you said?" I asked as we stopped by his room.

"Well, yeah. You are my sister, after all. There's no denying _that._" He replied with a smirk. I pulled him into an embrace that he returned with caution. He must not have been much of a hugger.

"Thanks, Harry, that really means a lot coming from you." He hugged me tighter.

"Of course." He replied, pulling out of the hug. "Well, goodnight Aurora." I smiled.

"Goodnight, Harry." He returned the smile and sauntered into his room.

As I walked upstairs, I thought about the wonderful day I had, and that night I fell asleep thinking of ways that life could only get better.

**APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP APAPAP**

[Type text] [Type text] [Type text]A/N: So I hope you all liked it! Reviews are wonderful! By the way, I get that some things in here are different, but isn't that the point of a FF? I understand that Regulus planted the fake horcrux in the books and died, but in my story he survived and posed as Sirius for protection. If you don't like my take on things, don't read my story. Until next chapter!


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP APAPAP**

The next few weeks following Harry's trial were probably the best of my life. My brother's group of friends welcomed me with open arms, and I felt like I'd never had better friends. Ginny became my confidante and I told her absolutely everything. Ron was still a bit shy, but he was coming around. As for Fred and George, I became their new favorite target for pranks. I think it was because I liked to retaliate. Never before have I laid eyes on anyone who took joy in being blasted by a dung-bomb. The only one who hadn't really come around was Hermione, who was suspicious of me for whatever reason.

The Order had meetings all the time, which made time spent with my father scarce. The only good thing that came out of it was the fact that my brother and I also grew very close. We spent many of our days on top of the staircase with extendable ears hanging from our real ones as we tried to listen in on the meetings. Sooner or late the adults caught on as they began putting a Muffliato Charm on the kitchen.

Harry was still angry with my dad for lying to him, despite what he said the night before his trial. Whenever my dad greeted him in the hallway or passing him on the staircase he would give my father a curt nod and said nothing. At mealtimes Harry completely ignored him when he was speaking and never looked at him, instead starting a conversation with me, or one of the others, and Mrs. Weasley would reprimand him for rudely interrupting.

Soon enough, the end of August came and it was time to go get our school things in Diagon Alley. We all went through side-along apparation since it was the fastest way. Diagon Alley had to be the coolest place I'd ever seen. It was lively and wonderful. I had a sudden urge to just run into every shop just to see what was there.

The first thing I did was go to Madam Malkin's to get my school uniform with my dad.

" Hogwarts, dear?" asked Madam Malkin.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied.

"What house, then?"

"She's a transfer, Madam. She's not in a house yet." My father explained.

"Oh! Well, I'll get you the essentials! As soon as you're sorted, make sure you owl me your house and I'll have your correct robes the next day." She said as she bustled around the room grabbing many different things and handing them to me. "Now you go on in the dressing room and try these on." I did as she said.

The Hogwarts uniform was maybe a thousand times more awesome than my uniform at Gothica. Many things were similar such as the skirt, white button-down, and the sweater; but the cloak and the pointy hat just made it so much better.

When I was done purchasing my things at Madam Malkin's, Sirius and I met the others at Flourish and Blott's for my schoolbooks. We also went to the Apothecary for things. Once all of our shopping was done with my father suggested we all get ice cream and Florean Fortescue's.

"I'm not really in an ice cream mood today, Sirius," Harry began, "I think I'll go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. You all enjoy yourselves." As he began to walk away, my dad grabbed him by the arm.

At this point, my father was miserable. He absolutely loathed the idea of Harry being mad at him. I didn't know whether or not Harry knew this, but my dad loved him like a son of his own.

When I was younger, I would always see him going through a box looking a various pictures that he shared with me every once in a while. Most of them were of Harry, as he used to exchange photos of me for photos of him with my biological parents. And every time he closed the box, he would say, "One day, Aurora, we're going to meet him, and we're going to be a proper family."

What Harry said must have hit a nerve.

"You will come and get ice cream with all of us, Harry. I don't care if you feel like it or not." Sirius seethed. Harry didn't dare say a word as he followed my dad to the ice cream shop. The look on my father's face that day would have scared a hippogriff away.

To say that the rest of the weekend before we went to school was awkward would have been a major understatement. Mealtimes were spent silently as Harry and my dad glared at each other, Fred and George would then joke and say they were having a competition to see who could shove more food in their mouths. I wouldn't talk to either of them, as I wasn't taking any sides. Both of them were being complete idiots. I thought they should have just made up and put it past them, but no.

Monday came, and at ten-thirty a.m., we headed off to King's Cross Station in two cars. Harry refused to ride with my dad and went in the car Mr. Weasley was driving with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ron. Fred, George, and Ginny went with my dad and me.

We all said goodbye to our parents, and I promised my father that I would write to him at least twice a week –maybe- and he and Harry shared an awkward hand shake. I hugged Mrs. Weasley thanking her for everything, and we headed on board the Hogwarts Express.

Fred and George went to find their friends, and Ginny went off with her boyfriend Michael. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I found a compartment of our own and I was practically bouncing in my seat. Harry smiled at me for the first time in days.

"You have every right to be excited you know," he began. "Hogwarts is absolutely brilliant!" I stopped bouncing and glared at him.

"Done moping now that Dad's not around?" he blushed as I called him on his bullshit.

"He deserved it!" was his wise answer.

"Even so, you shouldn't have treated him that badly for that long," I fumed. "Like you said, we're family, and one thing you need to learn, Harry Potter, is that family sticks together no matter what!" he shrunk a little into his seat and I was livid.

"Aurora," Ron began, "Harry likes to hold a grudge. And besides-"

"You have no clue what Harry's been through his whole life, Aurora." Hermione interceded. "All this time he's been living with those Muggles, you and Sirius were living it up in New York. Why may I ask, did it never occur to Sirius to take Harry when your parents died?" I stood from my seat.

"Do you really think my father didn't give one single thought about Harry? About taking them from those heinous Muggles and raise him as he raised me? Can you be any more dense, Hermione?" She looked taken aback. "But of course you wouldn't know that he thought of Harry every single day we were in hiding under DUMBLEDORE'S ORDERS!" I wiped away angry tears.

"I had no-," she began.

"OF COURSE YOU HAD NO IDEA! You shouldn't say a single thing before you know the whole story. And if you don't learn that quickly, you and I are going to have some issues." She got up to say something, but I stormed out of the compartment to get some air.

A white-blonde headed boy approached me all of a sudden. He looked like the kind of person that I saw all the time in my old apartment building: proud and rich.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for company right now." I told him. He smiled lightly.

"Sorry, I just came to introduce myself, I suspected you were new, and your American accent just confirmed it. I'm Draco," he held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy."

**APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP APAPAP**

[Type text] [Type text] [Type text]A/N: Dun Dun Duuun! What will result from this? Review review review please! Until next time! (:


	6. We Can't Choose Our Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character!

**APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP APAPAP**

The blonde boy named Draco stood there with his hand outstretched, smiling at me kindly. I took his hand and smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you and all, Draco, but I'm really not in the mood for friendly conversations right now." He let out a light chuckle.

"Well will you at least tell me your name?" I let go of his hand, my smile growing kind of awkward.

"It's Aurora," I stated, "Aurora Black." He gawked at me.

"You don't mean to say Black as in Sirius Black?" his tone annoyed me all of a sudden.

"Well, yeah, he's my father. Why?" I asked him, snarky.

"Well, nothing," he became casual, "just means we're cousins." He smiled again. "You'll make a great Slytherin."

"Who says I'll be in Slytherin?" I began, "My father wasn't." true on more than one account.

"You're heritage. As for your father, everyone says he's a disgrace to my mother's family's name." and that's when he really pissed me off.

I gripped my wand in my pocket and seethed, "I think it's time for you to finally leave me alone, Draco." He smiled again, looking satisfied.

"I don't think I'm done talking to you yet." I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him.

"I think she said to leave her alone, ferret." I heard Fred or George's voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see it was George. He had a menacing grin on his face.

"Whatever, Weasley." Sneered Draco. "Nice robes. Did Daddy have to spend his whole year's salary on them?" George threatened Draco's groin with his fist, and Draco jumped back with a yelp.

"Actually, Malfoy, it was two." George spat at him. Draco glowered at me.

"So this is the lot you've chosen to hang around? You're Harry Potter all over again. The only thing you're missing is that ugly scar of his." With that Draco stormed off to his compartment.

"Well thanks, _cousin_." I muttered. George grimaced at me. "What?" I asked him annoyed.

"You're _related _to him?" his tone astounded.

"Well by adoption. His mom's Sirius's first cousin." I shrugged.

"Well at leased it's not by _blood_. Just think about actually being related to that platinum git!" he shuddered and I laughed.

"Thanks for saving me back there, though I could have just hexed him when we got to school and we'd have been even." He perked up and smiled.

"Well I just so happen to have a thing for helping a damsel in distress." He bowed. "And it was no problem. I heard him badmouth Sirius." I turned back to my compartment with Harry and his friends.

"Well thanks again." I smiled and he just nodded and walked off.

I went back into the compartment to find all three occupants staring at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"You were totally just flirting with my brother!" exclaimed Ron.

"I was not! He just helped me get rid of my god-awful cousin!" I tried to explain. Harry smiled.

"Oh well I have a thing for a damsel in distress!" he mocked, adding an exaggerated wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, what-_ever_. Even if that was how he said it-which it wasn't! I still wasn't flirting with him! I barely even know him!" I cried.

"That's exactly how it starts though!" Ron retorted.

"Go to hell, Ron! What do you know anyway?" I asked him as I finally sat next to my brother.

"Well, not much. That's just what Bill and Charlie have told me." I gave him a confused look.

"Who?"

"My older brothers. They're out of school already. They said flirting while barely knowing each other is how romance starts." Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked him. He shook his head. I then shook mine.

"Whatever, Ron." I yawned and leaned my head against Harry's shoulder. Within what seemed like a few minutes, I fell asleep.

**APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP APAPAP**

I woke up to someone shaking me. When I looked up annoyed, I saw it was Harry. It was nighttime.

"Wake up, Aurora. We need to change into our school robes." I looked around and saw that Hermione and Ron already had their Gryffindor uniforms on. I groaned and got up, stretching on my way.

I yawned. "Alright," I complied. I went to the luggage compartment to grab my school clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

When I came back to our compartment, the three of them were laughing. I smiled.

"What's funny?" Hermione stopped laughing and refused to look at me. Harry just kept chuckling.

"Oh, just Ron. You'll find out soon that he just does funny things without really intending to." He explained. Ron blushed.

"Oh. Well cool." I said lamely. I sat back down staring off into space. Harry tapped my shoulder a few times and I came to.

"Look," he pointed out the window of the compartment. I obeyed.

There was a glorious castle standing on gigantic rock just waiting to be occupied by hundreds of students. The lights on the castle were glistening over what seemed to be a lake in the distance. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Hermione asked. I looked at her surprised and she just smiled shyly. I nodded.

The train came to a slow stop, and I followed Harry off it. First we walked up to a gigantic man with a scruffy black beard and beady black eyes.

"Have a good summer then, Harry?" the man smiled with a look of affection in his eyes.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks, Hagrid," he smiled and then looked over at me. "Hagrid, this is my sister Aurora." Hagrid beamed at me.

"Yes, Dumbledore tol' me yeh'd be arriving." He held out his monstrous finger and I took it happily.

"It's nice to meet you, Hagrid. My father's told me a lot about you." Hagrid kept smiling.

"Yes, well," he blushed, and then looked like he just remembered something. "Oh! You're ter sit with Harry durin' the feast, Dumbledore wants ter do yer sorting in private. Thinks it'll cause a lot o' excitement if not." I nodded and Harry guided me away from Hagrid and onto black carriages.

"What are those?" he asked as he hopped on the carriage, joining me and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and a blonde girl who looked lost.

"What are what, Harry?" Hermione asked as the carriages began moving towards to school.

"The things dragging the carriages!" Harry looked troubled.

"You're not mad," said the blonde girl in a dreamlike state. "I can see them too." I looked at her with curiosity. I saw nothing hitched on the carriage.

"Guys, this is Loon-Luna Lovegood. She's a Ravenclaw in my year." Ginny introduced the strange girl. She smiled as we rolled into the gates of Hogwarts, my brother still troubled about the invisible creatures dragging the carriage.

**APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP APAPAP**

A/N: Time will start to go a bit faster after the feast and Aurora's sorting. Hope you all liked this chapter! Until the next one, Review!


	7. Getting Sorted

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! Except Aurora of course!

**APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP APAPAP**

As we got off the carriage and strolled into the Entrance Hall I was amazed. The inside of the castle was just as amazing as the outside. It was nothing like Gothica, which staged as a normal muggle boarding school; everything about Hogwarts screamed adventure.

"Come on, Aurora," Harry said as he lead me to what he said was the Great Hall.

Inside the Great Hall were four long tables already filled with students in front of a long table in which the teachers occupied. Dumbledore, who was in conversation with a rather small man, took the chair in the middle of the teacher's table. When I looked up, I saw a dark, cloudy sky, which I figured was the enchantment my father told me about.

I sat down in between Harry and George, who nudged me and wagged his eyebrows. A few minutes later a long line of first year students were led by Professor McGonagall to the front of the Great Hall in front of the faculty table and a stool with an old hat on it.

"So how do they find out which house they're in?" I asked.

Harry smiled at me. "Well, the Sorting Hat is placed on their heads and he tells them which house they belong to." I gave him an odd look while Hermione kept staring at the staff table.

"Who's _that?_" she asked, pointing toward the middle of the table.

Harry looked over to where Hermione was and almost instantly had a shocked look on his face.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" I asked, not having a clue what they were talking about.

"See that toad-faced woman in the pink?" George began to explain as a looked at the woman skeptically. "Well obviously she's the new Defense teacher. We have a new one every year."

"Why?" I asked him.

He had a look of amusement on him as he said, "They say it was cursed by You-Know-Who himself! Or maybe it was Snape, who knows?"

"But she works for Fudge!" Harry exclaimed quietly. Hermione frowned as the Sorting Hat opened its mouth separating its brim from the top, and it began singing an odd song. By the time the song was over, everyone was clapping and whispering amongst themselves-most likely about the warning the hat had just given.

"I wonder if the Sorting Hat has given warnings before?" said Hermione, frowning.

"Yes, it did," said a ghost as he was gliding along the Gryffindor table. "And Mr. Potter, how was you're summer?" the ghost smiled at Harry.

"Quite alright, Nick. This is my sister Aurora." I smiled at the shocked look the ghost named Nick had.

"Sister you say? Well that's nice! Welcome to Hogwarts!" he bowed his head and kept gliding down as Professor McGonagall was calling names and the Sorting hat was yelling off names of houses.

Once the Sorting was over with the headmaster gave a speech-which was rudely interrupted by the toad-looking woman-and when he was finished, food piled up on the gold plates. Everything was so delicious, but I barely had room for it all. As the boys were reaching for seconds, Hermione, Ginny, and I pushed our plates away, satisfied with one helping of food. When everyone was done, Dumbledore announced it was time for bed, so the prefects led their houses to their common rooms.

"We'll meet you guys up there in a bit, well, I will for sure," Harry said to the others as he led me through the school, and up to the seventh floor. On the way, we passed Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, Potter, I'm glad I caught you. The password is _Fizzing Whizbee_," Harry nodded at her, and then she smiled at me. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Black. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself here."

I smiled back at her. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall, I'm sure I will, too." With that Harry grabbed my hand and continued to pull me up the stairs.

After we hit the seventh floor we walked over to a big gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbee," said Harry and the gargoyle began spinning and going upward, revealing a set of stairs. "Come on," my brother led me up the stairs and to a set of large doors. Harry knocked on them.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice sounded through the heavy doors. Harry opened them to reveal a large, round office packed with many different items. Around the room were paintings of I guessed were past heads of the school. Dumbledore was found sitting at his desk, smiling at me, but not looking at Harry.

"Well, Miss Black, I would like to start by saying welcome to Hogwarts," he began, still smiling. "I see that from your records at Gothica that you will thrive in this school. As I mentioned from my speech, there are rules to be followed, and I hope that you do not disregard them as some people manage to do," from the corner of my eye I saw Harry blush.

"Now, on with the sorting. I do think this will be rather interesting," he muttered-half to me, and half to himself- as he went over and took the Sorting Hat from its mantle. "Now all I'm going to do is place this on your head," and with that the hat was on my head.

"Aha!" exclaimed the hat. "A challenge! Now, which of three houses are you best suited for? The brains of a Ravenclaw or Slytherin, the courage of a Gryffindor, but lots of family history in Gryffindor, but in Slytherin as well," it muttered.

All I could think at the moment was, _oh, God, not Slytherin_.

"Not Slytherin?" the hat asked. "But surely you would thrive in that house! No? Well then, lets go with…" my heart was beating faster and faster with every second that passed. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat finally exclaimed, and I felt a wave of relief wash through me. Harry and Dumbledore both smiled.

"Congratulations, Miss Black. Professor McGonagall will be pleased that you are in her house. Well, I suppose you two better be off to bed, goodnight," he led us out the door, still smiling and still not looking at Harry.

"So, why wasn't Dumbledore looking at you?" I asked my brother as we were walking across the seventh floor.

"I've been asking myself that same question ever since my hearing. It's annoying, really. I mean, after what happened last year, I was sure he'd want to talk to me more about it." He looked frustrated as we went up a new set of stairs leading to a portrait of a very fat woman.

"Password?" she asked, sounding extremely bored. Harry took out a piece of paper and I looked at him, confused as to when he got it.

"McGonagall passed it to me," he explained. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia," he read, and the Fat Lady swung her painting backward, and Harry led me through the hole.

When we entered the common room, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and George, all of which except Hermione were smiling widely, met us.

"Congratulations!" they all shouted in unison.

"Oy! We're trying to sleep up here!" someone from the girls' dorm yelled, she was also ignored.

"We knew you'd be a Gryffindor!" George said as he patted me on the back.

"Yeah," began Ron, whose ears were very pink. "All except Hermione. 'Oh I'm sure she'll be in Ravenclaw or maybe even Slytherin. She was raised by a Black after all,'" he mocked. Hermione turned bright red while Harry glared at her. I pretended to yawn.

"Well I'm exhausted. Anyone feel like showing me to my bed?" I asked, and Hermione suddenly got up.

"Come on, your stuff's in my dormitory." She began to walk up the stairs. I bade a quick good night to the others before following her. She led me into a round room with five beds with nightstands next to each one. Each bed had red and gold drapes on them and they looked very comfy. Three girls were already sleeping in their beds.

"Right, then you'll need to wake at seven at the latest for breakfast. Class starts at eight. Goodnight." Hermione got into her bed and pulled the drapes around her.

"Well," I whispered to myself, wondering what I did to make Hermione dislike me as I went to my trunk and opened it to grab some pajamas and my dental hygiene products. I went to the bathroom, changed, brushed my teeth, and then headed back to my bed. The bed itself was much more comfortable than at Gothica, it took me almost no time to fall into a deep slumber.

[Type text] [Type text] [Type text]A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry I took so long to update! I've been really busy with school and homework! Now I'm hoping to get updates done sooner with some Umbridge drama in them! I hope this chapter wasn't super boring! Until next time, review!


	8. The First Day (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. That is all.

**APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP APAPAP**

The next morning, I woke up, showered, got dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. At the table I met Harry and the others, except for Ginny who was with Michael Corner at the Ravenclaw table. I sat down across from George and grabbed some eggs and toast.

"How did you sleep last night?" Harry asked me as he chewed on his sausages.

"Pretty good, actually." He smiled and went off into conversation with Ron and Hermione.

"So," began Fred with a menacing smile, "you excited for the first day? Snape nearly ripped our heads off on our first day."

"I doubt I'll get my head ripped off," I retorted. "Besides, I've already worked with Snape before. I'll be fine." I took a big bite of my toast to avoid talking more.

"Whatever you say." George said chuckling.

Professor McGonagall came around with our class schedules as we continued eating our breakfast. She almost smiled at me when she put mine in front of me.

"I figured you might like the same lessons as your brother. If by the end of the week you are unhappy with one of the choice lessons you can come to my office and we'll work something out." I nodded gratefully at her as she dropped off the others' schedules.

"Well good, Harry. You can show her around Hogwarts." Said Hermione with relief, as if she would have done it otherwise.

"Er, yeah, be happy to." He said unsurely. He turned to me. "Sorry if I'm not the best tour guide," he smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, it's all good. I don't think _anyone_ knows this _whole _school inside and out."

"Yeah, even Dumbledore said that he's been in rooms he didn't know existed round here." I giggled at the fact that the person who'd probably been there longest didn't even know all of the castle's secrets.

"Oh, bloody hell," muttered Ron.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with a hint of panic.

"We have a double with that Umbridge woman as the last lesson for today. And we have Binns first thing, _and _Divination, AND double Potions!" He looked like a child who had just been told Santa Claus didn't exist. The others frowned.

"Well that's unfortunate for you gits," said Fred.

"We have Herbology right after this." George finished.

"Oh, come on, guys, it can't be that bad!" I said with enthusiasm. They all glared at me.

"You'll see." Ron warned me.

"Well at least I don't have Divination," said Hermione smugly.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and it was time for the first class of the day. I gathered my things and walked alongside Harry, Ron, and Hermione to History of Magic. I paid close attention to where we were walking so I would be able to make it to class myself if I ever needed to.

"Just a warning," began Ron, "History of Magic is the most boring lesson we have." Harry nodded in agreement as we turned a corner.

"Oh, come on," I scoffed. "It can't be _that _bad!" Hermione frowned.

**APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP APAPAP**

By the end of History of Magic, I realized that Ron was right. It was the first time I had ever come close to falling asleep in class. The way Professor Binns droned on and on could have put the most hyperactive person to sleep.

When the bell finally rang after what seemed like forever I jumped out of my seat and followed Harry and the others up to the common room.

"Please tell me that the rest of them aren't that boring." I begged my brother as we took a few seats by the fireplace.

"Well, Divination's a joke. You'll probably end up switching out of that one." Hermione informed me with a knowing expression. "And then Potions is dreadful, but it might not be so for you seeing as Snape has given you private lessons." Harry frowned as if he disagreed with her.

"But the others are all right?" she nodded. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ron interjected.

"We don't know about Defense Against the Dark Arts yet. We have a different teacher every year."

"Yes," Hermione began skeptically. "I wonder what that Umbridge woman will be like seeing as she'll be teaching under Ministry guidelines." She had a thoughtful expression and almost suddenly it was replaced with one of enthusiasm.

"Oooh! Now's the perfect time to begin our History papers!" the boys groaned.

"Leave it to Granger,"

"To be excited about homework not even a full morning into term." Fred and George said as they entered through the portrait hole carrying a small box with them.

"And what is that?" she asked them, slightly annoyed.

"Inventory." They answered proudly.

"You better not be testing those on other students. Don't forget that Ron and I can write you up." They glared at Ron.

"Oh, no," Ron began, hands raised defensively. "You're keeping me out of this." It was Hermione's turn to glare at him. The twins smirked and walked away, not before George snuck a wink at me.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. I'll start that paper with you," I offered and she smiled, and then nodded. We grabbed our things and headed out the portrait hole, and she led me to the library.

It was humungous, bigger than the library in Queens, definitely bigger than the library at Gothica. Hermione led me to a table away from other students that were studying, and we began writing our papers.

About twenty minutes into working I heard a throat clearing. "So," Hermione began while still writing on her parchment. "What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" I looked up at her in astonishment.

"I-it's amazing," I answered, still surprised at her niceness.

"Yes, well, I would suggest that you read _Hogwarts, A History_. I've been trying to get Harry and Ron to read it for years, but they just won't." she said irritably.

"Maybe I will if I ever have free time from this homework. These O.W.L.s might just kill me." Hermione grinned and the bell rang. We packed up our things and headed down to the dungeons for Potions.

**APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP APAPAP**

[Type text] [Type text] [Type text]So, there you have it! Next chapter will feature Potions drama and of course DADA with Umbridge! **Evil Laughs**

My summer starts in a few days, so hopefully I'll be updating a lot more frequently. Reviews are greatly welcomed! (:


End file.
